The invention relates to a method for manufacturing parts with internal teeth.
DE-A1-24 20 014 describes a cylindrical flow turning method according to the species in which a tubular workpiece is subjected to a rotating extrusion process. Plastic deformation and/or a pointwise softening of the material takes place. This method is basically different from rolling, hammering, or deep drawing, since in this case only work hardening of the material takes place.
In the flow turning method described, the workpiece is located on a rotatably driven pressure mandrel, with one or more pressure rolls abutting the workpiece during a lengthwise movement. Flow shaping of the metal takes place between the pressure mandrel and/or a shaping tool and the pressure roll and/or pressure rolls, with the wall thickness of the workpiece being reduced and its length being increased.